Sternenkind
by Ipecacuanha
Summary: Die Nacht, die die magische Welt verändern soll: Der Mörder eines großen Zauberers hinterlässt an seinem Opfer ein blutiges Zeichen, das nicht nur den Orden des Phönix in seinen Bann zieht...please r'n'r!
1. Fleisch

_Obwohl meine Story "Twist and Shout" noch nicht einmal ansatzweise fertig ist und das auch noch seine Zeit dauern wird, konnte ich mich einfach nicht beherrschen und musste ein neues Projekt beginnen. Was dabei rauskommt, wird sich noch zeigen. Hoffentlich ... ^^ _

_Die Inspiration dazu gaben mir die „Harry Potter"-Bände von JKR (wer hätte das gedacht?) und Dan Browns „Illuminati" (wunderbares Buch, unbedingt mal lesen, aber dann nicht über die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und folgender Story beschweren.). Hin und wieder wird leicht „gespoilert" - !HP5! Einige Personen sind sogar ausnahmsweise mal gänzlich von mir (woah!) – und die werdet ihr schon merken, wenn ihr sie kennen lernt. Na dann – auf die Plätze, fertig ... _

**_(*~.Ipeca.~*) _**

_______________________________________ 

**Sternenkind **

**1 **

**Fleisch**

_„Du siehst die leuchtende Sternschnuppe nur dann, wenn sie vergeht."  
**Christian Friedrich Hebbel** _

Der Meister der Zaubertränke unterdrückte mühsam einen Würgereiz – denn der Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, war der schmorenden Fleisches und es war sein Eigenes.

Normalerweise wartete man vergeblich darauf, Emotionen in seinen wie schwarze Tunnel wirkenden Augen zu entdecken, doch gerade spiegelte sich darin die gesamte Palette von maßlosem Entsetzen bis hin zu wachsender Panik wieder, als er zu der finsteren Gestalt in der schwarzen Robe hinaufstarrte, die bedrohlich über ihm stand. 

„Was – was verdammt nochmal wollen Sie von mir?!" 

„Den Code.", forderte der Eindringling mit heiserer Stimme. „Das Passwort." 

Natürlich hätte der Giftmischer sich wehren können, auch ohne seinen Zauberstab. Nicht umsonst gehörte er zu den mächtigen Magiern seiner Zeit. Doch ohne Konzentration halfen ihm auch die besten Fähigkeiten, die tief in seinem Innersten schlummerten, kein bisschen. Konzentration, deren Aufbau in den vergangenen Augenblicken immer wieder von einer Welle bestialischen Schmerzes unterbrochen worden war. 

„Ich weiß...wirklich nicht was..." 

So wie jetzt auch. Der Dunkle deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Oberkörper des Zaubertränkemeisters und murmelte etwas. Und erneut fühlte es sich an, als würde heißglühender Stahl sengend in seine Brust gestoßen. Unschöne, zischende Geräusche entstanden, als noch mehr Fleisch verbrannte. 

Er konnte den Schrei, den er so lange zurückzuhalten versucht hatte, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Gellend platzten nicht enden wollende Schmerzenslaute aus seinem Mund. 

„Es existiert nicht!" 

Er spürte die warme Umarmung einer Ohnmacht, die ihn mit sich in ihr verlockendes Reich des Vergessens ziehen wollte. Mit aller Macht versuchte er, sich dagegen zu wehren. 

Sein Peiniger kam gefährlich nahe an ihn heran. Seine Augen, die erschreckend klar im Gegensatz zu dem mit einer schwarzen Sturmkappe bedeckten Gesicht hervorstachen, schienen sein Opfer förmlich einzusaugen. Drohend. Finster. Dann Leer. Mehr Tunnel, als seine es je gewesen sein konnten. 

„Das war zu erwarten." 

Der Meister der Zaubertränke kämpfte vergeblich gegen die Schwärze an, die sich tückisch von allen Seiten nähern zu schien. Trotzdem verspürte er ein erleichterndes Gefühl der Beruhigung, weil er die Hoffnung – nein, Gewissheit! – besaß, dass der Fremde unter keinen Umständen das bekommen würde, was er haben wollte. 

Er wartete auf den Todesfluch, das stechend grüne Licht, das ihn erlösen würde, doch es sollte nicht kommen. Stattdessen ließ die dunkle Gestalt nahe an ihm die scharfe Klinge eines Taschenmessers herausschnappen. Nur wenige Millimeter vor dem Gesicht des Giftmischers verharrte sie für einen Moment. 

Der Mund des Fremden verzog sich zu einem zynisch-genüsslichen Lächeln, als er den entsetzten Ausdruck des Begreifens in den Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters sah. 

„Bei Merlin – NEIN!" 

Doch es war schon zu spät. 

_______________________________________ 

_© 2003 by Ipecacuanha _

_Hui^^ ... aber wer die gerade im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes betroffene Person war, weiß man ja hoffentlich, oder? Rätselraten lässt sich übrigens am besten mit Reviews schreiben vereinbaren ... ;-)) _


	2. Traum

_Um euch nicht am vorherigen Kapitel (sollte so etwas Prolog-Ähnliches darstellen ... ) verzweifeln zu lassen, hab ich mir – nett wie ich halt bin^^ - gedacht, dass ich Teil zwei auch gleich noch mit rauflade. _

_Die Inspiration zu dieser Story gaben mir die „Harry Potter"-Bände von JKR (wer hätte das gedacht?) und Dan Browns „Illuminati" (wunderbares Buch, unbedingt mal lesen, aber dann nicht über die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihm und folgender Story beschweren.). Hin und wieder wird leicht „gespoilert" - !HP5! Einige Personen sind sogar ausnahmsweise mal gänzlich von mir (woah!) – und die werdet ihr schon merken, wenn ihr sie kennen lernt. Aaalso weiter ... _

**_(*~.Ipeca.~*)_**

_______________________________________ 

**Sternenkind **

**2 **

**Traum **  
  
_„Hat der Abend doch keine Sonne, so hat er doch Sterne."   
**Aus Persien**   
  
_Die junge Frau, die auf der direkt in den Himmel führenden Stufe der riesenhaften Pyramide von Gizeh stand, winkte ihm lachend zu. „Los doch, Bill, worauf wartest du denn noch? Wolltest du mir nicht die Sterne vom Himmel holen?" Sie sprühte nur so vor Lebenslust. 

Er mühte sich vergeblich, ihr zu folgen. Die steinernen Stufen schienen sich zu bewegen, ihn einzuklemmen. Festzuhalten. Einzusaugen. Er kämpfte. „Halt...bitte...ich komme mit..." 

Verzweifelt warf er einen Blick hinauf zum nächtlichen Sternenhimmel. Die Lichtquellen des Himmel strahlten so hell, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Er musste ihr folgen! 

Doch als er sich wieder auf die Frau konzentrieren wollte, war diese verschwunden. Nun, verschwunden war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort. Wie durch einen Zeitraffer konnte er entsetzt beobachten, wie die Frau in Sekundenschnelle alterte – ihre Haut wurde faltig, ihre Haltung gebeugt, die Zähne faulig -, um sich dann zurück zu einem Neugeborenen zu entwickeln. 

Das Baby lag auf der Stufe und sah flehend zu ihm hinunter. Dann öffnete es seinen Mund zu einem Schrei, der sich schaurig verzehrt durch das große Tal der Könige zog. 

Erschrocken erwachte Bill Weasley aus seinem Alptraum. Sein Puls raste, während er sich stoßweise ausatmend die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen auf der Stirn strich. 

Als er wie die meisten Menschen kurz nach dem Erwachen seine bleischwer scheinenden Arme erst einmal ausstreckte, wurde er dafür mit einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken bis hinunter zum Steißbein belohnt. Fluchend sprang er auf, was natürlich nicht gerade förderlich für die Linderung dieses quälenden Pochens war. Nicht einmal herzhaft Gähnen konnte er, ohne dass seine verspannten Muskeln empört aufkreischten. 

Fünf qualvolle Minuten und einem Sammelsurium unzähliger Fluchwörter später war es Bill zumindest gelungen, sich aus seinem T-Shirt zu schälen, das auf eine nahezu ekelerregende Weise vor Schweiß nur so starrend an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper geklebt hatte. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Noch nie hatte er jeden einzelnen Knochen in seinem Körper so sehr gespürt wie jetzt gerade. 

Zugegeben, er war selbst schuld an seinem Leiden – schließlich hatte ihn keiner dazu gezwungen, halb auf dem wackeligen Holztisch und halb auf den dazugehörigen harten Stuhl seines Hotelzimmers zu schlafen, anstelle sich in das sich natürlich ebenfalls im Raum befindende Bett zu legen. 

Komisch. Eigentlich hätte er schwören können, keine Sekunde geschlafen zu haben. Höchstens die Augen hatte er einen Moment geschlossen gehabt, aber geschlafen? Dem verworrenen Traum und dem Rest der Indizien (die ihm die Sache mit dem Schlaf wohl buchstäblich einprügeln wollten, wenn man seine körperliche Verfassung betrachtete) zufolge musste er aber irgendwann doch eingenickt sein. Wenn auch in der denkbar ungünstigsten Position. 

Und überhaupt, was war das für ein komischer Traum gewesen? Die Pyramiden von Gizeh – lächerlich. Sein Unterbewusstsein schien wohl der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass er schon Heimweh nach seinem Arbeitsplatz Ägypten haben musste, bevor er überhaupt richtig daheim in England war. 

Lächerlich, lächerlich, lächerlich. Er brauchte den Urlaub wirklich dringendst und er hatte ihn sich auch verdient – Fluchbrecher zu sein war wahrlich kein einfacher Job. Aber wenigstens sorgte er für genügend Abwechslung und den nötigen Adrenalinkick. Das war etwas, was der von Natur aus lebhafte Bill unbedingt brauchte, um nicht an der Langeweile des Lebens zugrunde zu gehen. 

Gerade als er im letzten Moment den Impuls, laut zu Gähnen, unterdrücken konnte – es hätte ihm so oder so nur wieder eine erneute Welle an Schmerz eingebracht – bemerkte Bill, dass der Traum nicht der einzige Auslöser für sein plötzliches Erwachen gewesen war. 

Halb hinter der Blumenvase auf dem Holztisch, die den schäbigen Eindruck des Hotelzimmers einmal mehr bestätigte, lugte fiepend eine kleine Schleiereule hervor. Normalerweise hätte Bill das groteske Größenverhältnis zwischen der Eule und der im direkten Vergleich zu ihr bombastisch wirkenden Pergamentrolle an ihrem Bein lustig gefunden – hätte sich ihm nicht schon zwei Tage zuvor allmorgendlich das gleiche Schauspiel geboten. 

Bill stöhnte genervt auf, als die Eule begann, irre piepsend um seinen Kopf herumzuflattern und auffordernd nach ihm zu picken. Auf Mitteilungen dieser Art, die sich zweifellos in der Pergamentrolle befanden, hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust mehr. 

Da es nicht viele wirklich gute Fluchbrecher in der gesamten Zaubererwelt gab, waren Ich-hab-einen-neuen-bahnbrechenden-Fluch-oder-bin-verflucht-und-brauche-eine-Bestätigung-Aufforderungen per Eule keine Seltenheit mehr für ihn. Auch die spärlichen Kollegen, die sich auf dem selben Arbeitsniveau wie er befanden, konnten ein Lied davon singen. 

Ungefähr in der gleichen Art waren auch die beiden Briefe gewesen, die ihm diese kleine Eule in den letzten zwei Tagen überbracht hatte. Von wegen bahnbrechender Notfall und sofort herkommen und auf die Sekunde in Verbindung setzen und überhaupt. Wenn Bill jede dieser Anfragen ernst nehmen würde, hätte er seinen Job an den Nagel hängen und mit einem Kuriositätenkabinett um den Globus touren können. 

„Hau ab zu dem Irren, der dich geschickt hat. Ich hab keine Zeit für deinen Mist", fuhr er die Schleiereule missgelaunt an. 

Doch als das kleine Mistvieh nach einen geschlagenen halben Stunde immer noch nicht nachgegeben hatte, resignierte Bill schließlich. Wütend riss er ihr die Pergamentrolle vom Fuß und stopfte ihr einen herumliegenden Eulenkeks in den Mund, damit sie endlich Ruhe gab. Die Eule würgte, sah aber zufrieden aus. 

Ohne jeglichen Enthusiasmus rollte Bill das Pergament auf und warf mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Blick darauf. Beinahe wäre er nach hinten umgekippt. Er schwankte und seine zitternden Hände hatten Mühe, den Brief überhaupt noch festzuhalten. 

Genau genommen war es kein Brief. Auf dem Pergament war ein Foto abgebildet. Ein Magisches zwar, aber es bewegte sich absolut nichts. Warum sollte es auch? Es war ja auch absolut nichts da, das sich bewegen konnte. 

Das Bild zeigte die Leiche eines Zauberers. Er trug seltsamerweise die üblichen schwarzen Lehrerroben, – blutüberströmt und an der Vorderseite der Brust aufgerissen, sodass der nackte Oberkörper zum Vorschein kam. Und genau dort befand sich eine riesiges Brandmal, das so unbeschreiblich schrecklich aussah, dass es Bill beim bloßen Anblick schon der Magen umdrehte. Und nicht nur das. Bei näherem Hinsehen sah er, dass die klaffende Wunde ein Symbol ergaben. Ein Symbol, mit dem Bill wie jeder andere Mensch in der Zaubererwelt bestens vertraut war. 

Es war ein Wappen, das ein großes, verschnörkeltes H kreisförmig umgeben von einem Löwen, einer Schlange, einem Adler und einem Dachs zeigte. 

„Hogwarts", murmelte er, während sein Puls raste, als ob es seine letzten Atemzüge wären. Aber...Dumbledore...das konnte doch nicht sein... 

Durchdringend starrte er auf das Pergament, als wäre es nur eine Illusion, die sich in den nächsten Minuten auflösen würde. Aber nichts geschah. Die Bild zeigte nach wie vor in geradezu verhöhnender Klarheit das perfekt eingebrannte Wappen der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. 

„Hogwarts", wiederholte Bill das Wort monoton, als ob es ein Mantra wäre, das ihm im nächsten Augenblick Erleuchtung bringen würde. 

Doch auf die Erleuchtung konnte er wohl lange warten. Bill verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Entkräftet sackte er in sich zusammen und ließ sich hinterrücks auf das Hotelbett fallen. Die Eule beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. 

Natürlich, die Zeiten waren geprägt von Terror und Krieg, sie waren dunkel, sie waren schwer, sie waren voller Gewalt. Aber Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks und all die anderen vom Orden des Phönix – sie würden doch nie...selbst bei einem Todesser...aber das war doch konnte auch nicht sein, wenn es denn wirklich einer der Professoren war...sie könnten doch nie so etwas... 

Oder? 

Alles was recht war, aber diese lauernde Ungewissheit, die den fruchtbarsten Nährboden für aufkeimende Panik bis hin zu Wahnsinn bildete, ertrug er einfach nicht. 

Obwohl er sich noch vor vierundzwanzig Stunden geschworen hatte, genau jenes niemals in seinem Leben zu tun, machte er mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes Feuer in dem kleinen Kamin - Bill dankte in diesem Augenblick allen Göttern, dass er in einem Zaubererhotel abgestiegen war. 

Dann wühlte er hektisch in seinem Altpapier, in dem sich auch seine alte Post befand. Im ersten seiner Briefe hatte der mysteriöse Absender eine pulverartige Substanz beigelegt, die er als _Linguaviaserum_ bezeichnet hatte. Angeblich konnte man damit ohne jeglichen magischen Aufwand durch jedes größere Feuer kommunizieren – eine Entwicklung, die Bill an dieses Feletonieren oder so der Muggel erinnerte. _Was nicht als mit einem Vater, der fanatischer Bewunderer dieser Nichtzauberer war, hängen blieb,_ dachte er in einem Anflug von Ironie 

Obwohl Bill diese Erfindung außerordentlich suspekt erschien und noch nie den kleinsten Ton davon gehört hatte – jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um nachzudenken. Kurzentschlossen riss er den kleinen Beutel an dem reichlich zerknitterten, alten Brief auf, in dem die Substanz enthalten war, und warf die federleichten Krümelchen ins Feuer. 

*** 

„Haben Sie sich nun endlich entschlossen, sich meiner Sache anzunehmen, Mr Weasley?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme, während gleichzeitig das Feuer bedrohlich hoch aufloderte. 

Bill zuckte zusammen. Es funktionierte tatsächlich! 

„Das fragen Sie ernsthaft noch?! Natürlich!! Und eine Erklärung Ihrerseits werde ich ja wohl schon erwarten dürfen!" 

Ein bisschen stupide kam sich Bill schon vor, als er da vor dem kleinen Kamin saß und die züngelnden Flammen anbrüllte. Selbst das Mistvieh von Eule schien ihn nicht mehr ganz für voll zu nehmen. 

„Was glauben Sie, was ich die letzten Tage versucht habe? Ich brauche Sie! Hier hinter den Mauern meines Gebäudes ist einer der geheimnissvollsten Morde seit dem Anbeginn der magischen Welt geschehen und Sie wollen das als Lappalie abtun?!" 

Der Verfasser der Briefe klang nicht gerade besonders freundlich. Verärgert ballte Bill die Fäuste. Er wollte schließlich etwas von ihm, nicht umgekehrt! Oder? 

Außerdem war ihm diese ganze Sache nicht recht geheuer. Woher konnte er wissen, dass es nicht irgendein psychopathischer Mörder war (oder Death Eater – nein, daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken), der ihn in eine besonders geschickt gestellte Falle locken wollte? 

„Woher haben Sie überhaupt herausgefunden, wie man mich persönlich erreichen kann?" 

Auch diese Frage von Bills Seite war mehr als nur berechtigt. Fluchbrecher war ja nicht gerade ein sicherer Job und es war höchst ungewöhnlich, dass ihn seine Post direkt erreichte. Noch dazu, wenn er sich auf der Heimreise befand. 

Normalerweise wurde alles bei der Kommunikationszentrale seines Arbeitsplatzes in Kairo, Ägypten gelagert und ihm dann auf hochkomplizierten und verschlüsselten Wege nachgereicht. Zudem war er mit einem solchen Schutzzauber geschützt, dass selbst er als begabter und erfahrener Fluchbrecher Mühe haben würde, ihn lahm zu legen. 

„Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege." 

„Welcher Death Eater hat das nicht?", erwiderte er herausfordernd, um die Stimme am anderen Kaminende aus der Reserve zu locken. 

„Jetzt hören Sie mir mal ganz genau zu!" 

Die Stimme klang so eiskalt, dass Bill trotz der Wärme, mit dem ihn das Feuer im Kamin umhüllte, eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Sollten Sie es noch einmal wagen, mich oder meine Angestellten als Death Eater zu bezeichnen, werden Sie sich wünschen, nie das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben!" 

Obgleich (oder gerade wegen) dieser geharnischten Ansage blieb Bill misstrauisch. 

„Nun, wenn Sie mir nicht einmal mitteilen, wer Sie sind, geschweige denn, woher Sie kommen, befürchte ich, dass ich meine Meinung leider nicht ändern kann.", erklärte er provozierend. 

„Hören Sie gefälligst auf, auf diese albern-arrogonate Ministeriumsart mit mir zu sprechen wie dieser Hohlkopf von ihrem kleinen Bruder! Aber wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen: Ich bin Alchimist und leite ein Forschungszentrum. Und hier wurde einer meiner brillantesten Köpfe getötet. Ermordet! Sie haben es selbst gesehen!" 

Bill schluckte. Das mit seinem Bruder hatte gesessen. Zu tief, zu frisch waren die Wunden, die diese Angelegenheit hinterlassen hatte. Natürlich konnte damit nur einer gemeint sein: Percy. Aber Bruder? Nicht wirklich. Nicht mehr. Seit Percys Bruch mit seiner, mit ihrer Familie hatte Bill nicht mehr allzu viel von ihm gehört. 

Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln verscheuchte er die Gedanken an seinen kleinen Bruder. Es gab im Moment – so brutal es sich auch anhörte – Wichtigeres zu regeln. 

„Und woher wissen Sie von meinem Aufenthaltsort?", hakte er unnachgiebig nach. 

„Mann, Weasley!", stöhnte die Stimme hörbar genervt. „Meine Angestellten haben – wie gesagt – ihre Mittel und Wege, Schutz- und Geheimniszauber, insbesondere solche, die auf einer Substanz basieren, zu umgehen." 

Bill war restlos verwirrt. Und trauen konnte er der Stimme schon gar nicht. 

„Sie in ihrer Forschung kennen sich wohl ziemlich gut aus mit der modernen Schutzmagie und Alchimie?", fragte er gedehnt, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Zeit, um überlegen zu können. 

„Das sollten wir auch", raunzte die Stimme. „Wir haben sie schließlich entwickelt. Erfunden, mein lieber Weasley!" 

Der Ton, in dem der Fremde seine Worte gesprochen hatte, machte Bill klar, dass dieser seine kühne Behauptung durchaus ernst meinte. 

Die Stimme nutzte seine Verblüffung dazu, ein erneutes Überzeugungsmanöver zu starten. 

„Sie müssen unbedingt herkommen!", beschwor der Fremde ihn geradezu. „Wir können das nicht hier besprechen. Wir haben keine Garantie, nicht doch überwacht zu werden. Ich bitte Sie, Mr Weasley! Der Portschlüssel zu unserem Forschungszentrum ist so nah wie möglich bei Ihnen platziert." 

Bill schwieg. Die Gedanken hinter seiner Stirn überschlugen sich förmlich. In seinem Kopf herrschte absolutes Chaos. Nachdenklich betrachtete er erneut das Bild auf dem Pergament. Es strahlte eine unfassbare Kälte aus, die ihn mit eiserner Faust umschloss. Es war nicht gut. Es war böse. Unfassbar böse. Und in der Mitte die Leiche. Der Tote, dem das Wappen Hogwarts' in die weiße Haut gebrannt worden war. 

„Ich bitte Sie – der Portschlüssel befindet sich in Ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe!", drängte die Stimme wiederum. 

Bill beugte sich plötzlich so nah über das Foto, dass er es beinahe mit seiner Nasenspitze berührte. Prüfend kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er hatte etwas auf der Brust des Toten entdeckt – eine weitere, aber viel kleinere Verbrennung direkt unter dem Wappen von Hogwarts, die aber ganz und gar nichts damit zu tun hatte. Es waren zwei winzige Ds, die wie die beiden Flügel eines Schmetterlings ausgerichtet waren. 

Bill keuchte. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Doch egal, wie er das Blatt drehte und wendete, das zweite kleine Brandmal war definitiv vorhanden. Und vollkommen identisch, egal, ob man das Foto nun richtig oder verkehrt herum betrachtete. 

_Ein Legende ist nur bis zu jenem Augenblick eine, in dem sie wieder erweckt wird. _

Bill lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er spürte diese eigenartige Mischung aus lähmender Furcht und nackter Panik – aber andererseits ... war das nicht schon immer das Abenteuer gewesen, nach dem er sein Leben lang gesucht hatte? 

„Okay. Okay ... die Runde geht an Sie. Wo ist dieser verdammte Portschlüssel?" 

*** 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen blinzelten vorwitzig an dem massiven, grauen Gestein entlang, ohne jedoch in den Raum dahinter vordringen zu können. 

Das Zimmer war verdunkelt. Es war kalt. Und von dem gleichen bösartig-eisigen Hauch umgeben, den schon der junge Weasley gespürt hatte. 

Dort trafen sich zwei Männer. Aufgrund der Düsternis des Raumes konnte man weder das Gesicht des Einen, noch das des Anderen erkennen. 

„Wurde die Angelegenheit ordentlich erledigt?", fragte der Auftraggeber. Er schien mit der Finsternis zu verschmelzen und selbst ein Schatten zu werden. 

Die dunkle Gestalt unmittelbar gegenüber von ihm nickte knapp. 

„Dann kann ich annehmen, dass absolut klar sein wird, wer die Urheber sind?" 

„Natürlich. Ohne jeglichen Zweifel, Sir." 

„Perfekt. Und Sie haben ... " 

Der Auftraggeber sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Er musste es aber auch gar nicht, denn der Dunkle ließ mit diensteifrig glitzernden Augen eine kleine, verkorkte Phiole aus Glas mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit von seinem Ärmel in seine Handfläche gleiten. Stolz händigte er sie seinem Meister aus. 

Dieser schien mit einem Mal unglaublich entspannt zu sein. 

„Sehr gut. Sie haben Ihren Auftrag einwandfrei erledigt – hoffe ich für Sie." 

„Es besteht kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Meine Loyalität gehört nur Ihrer Gruppe, Sir. Es ist mir eine Ehre.", erwiderte der Dunkle mit einer bescheidenen Verbeugung. 

„Ich lasse Sie holen, wenn der nächste Teil des Planes umgesetzt werden wird. Gehen Sie schlafen. Sie müssen für unsere Aufgabe im vollständigen Besitz ihrer körperlichen und geistigen Kräfte sein. Denn - ", Ein plötzlicher Windstoß schien den Mann im Schatten wachsen zu lassen, als er aufstand. Seine Robe bauschte sich drohend auf. Eindrucksvoll. Majestätisch. „ – diese Nacht wird die magische Welt verändern!" 

_______________________________________ 

_© 2003 by Ipecacuanha _

_So, jetzt is aber endgültig Schluss. Okay, für dieses Mal wenigstens. Aber echt: Jetzt seid ihr mal dran. Also los, klickt mal links unten in dem Kästchen da auf „Go" und schreibt mir, was ihr von dem Ding haltet ... und wenn das jetzt auch noch mehrere machen, gibt's wieder was Neues (Ha! Jetzt hab ich die richtige Strategie – das is doch aber keine Erpressung, oder ?^^) Hehe ;-)) _


End file.
